This invention pertains to the field of biological analysis and the storage of biological samples.
It is known in the state of the art to use plates which are generally referred to as xe2x80x9cmicrotitration plates.xe2x80x9d These plates present generally a multiplicity of wells organized according to a two-dimensional grid. Each well can contain a biological sample.
As an example, European patent EP 611597 describes a microntiration unit comprising at least one recipient made of a transparent material and which has an orifice intended for receiving a biological test reaction mixture.
Also known are the patents BE 902982, EP 688602, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,975, 3,907,505 and 4,255,522. which pertain to different implementations of biological test plates. European patent EP 92140 describes a microtest plate comprising a frame and a central part equipped with recipients, characterized in that the top edge of the frame of the microtest plate is separate from the central part, with the exception of several points of connection via a continuous opening, in that it comprises crosspieces perpendicular to its surface and recesses, preferably small notches, arranged opposite each other between the crosspieces on the lower support edge of the frame.
European patent EP 84102 describes a microtitration plate for the diagnosis of blood groups constituted by a flat-bottom plate made of rigid, transparent polystyrene, characterized in that the bottoms of the cups present dry adherent layers essentially made of pure antiserums and in that the cups are composed of a polystyrene capable of protein binding, sterilized by radiation, such as surface treatment for cell cultures.
These plates are in widespread use in biological analysis laboratories. The content of the wells is transferred into a well reader in which a biochemical reaction is produced by means of pipettes. These pipettes are sometimes automated and supported by a robot to enable multipipetting. Nevertheless, these solutions require considerable skill as well as costly equipment.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a plate that allows separation of the wells on an as-needed basis, thereby avoiding the transfer of the well content into the analysis equipment. Such a plate would also enable storage of various types of biological samples in the form of a single plate, and the use of a well if needed.
The invention relates to a microtitration plate including a plastic base having a multiplicity of cups shaped and sized to receive biological liquid samples, each cup being surrounded by an attenuated zone and having an upper collar sized and shaped to cooperate with a complementary sized and shaped tool to exert a torsional force on the upper collar, thereby causing detachment of the cup by tearing at least a portion of the attenuated zone.